Roaring Fields
by AlexDanversLuthor
Summary: When a mysterious woman appears in Lena's dreams, Lena makes a promise to put a face onto the intimate woman of her dreams.
1. Who Are You?

**Chapter 1**: Who Are You?

**Summary**: When a mysterious woman appears in Lena's dreams, Lena makes a promise to put a face onto the intimate woman of her dreams.

**Note**: I do not own Supergirl. If I did everybody would be gay and Agentcorp would be canon.

* * *

It was when Lena went to National City, after the crazy incident at her attempt to rebrand LuthorCorp into L-Corp, when she dreamt about her.

_"I love you, Lee. Remember that." She spoke softly, her presence is felt against Lena's back, both her calloused hands snaking up to her waist, her head that was buried in the crook of Lena's neck._

_They we're in a field, the sun was shining brightly, the__ heat was fairly normal, she could remember the warm wind washing over her, and she could vaguely remember the scent of her cologne._

_Armani Code._

_"Lee, I've never been happier in my life." The woman silently whispers, her head coming up to her ear, as the winds pick up on her short red hair, making it flow with the wind, as she cackles._

_Short__ red hair._

_"I__ remember the first day I met you, I remember your scared face, and how you managed to get through it, that was the first thing I admired about you. Sure, I was intimidated at first, but when I got to properly know you as a friend. I fell even more in love." She hugs her tighter. "Thank you, you're all I could ever ask for." Lena smiles as she see's the sleeve of a leather jacket on her arm._

_Leather__ jacket._

Then Lena wakes up, searches for her notebook to list all the things she remembers while it's still fresh.

_Calloused hands_

_Armani Code_

_Husky voice_

_Short red hair_

_Leather jacket_

Lena sighs, she really wants to put a face on this woman, but she couldn't, not without a name.

But then she befriended Kara Danvers, the sweet bubbly blonde that works at CatCo as an assistant for the infamous Cat Grant.

At first, she thought she shouldn't be befriending someone who she knows will only use her, but she finally gives in to the fantasy of a friend, a best friend.

It's a few days later when she's properly introduced to Kara's older sister, Alex Danvers.

"Hey, you saved my life." Lena stops in her tracks, to see the red-headed woman in a red Henley smiling back at her, the same woman who saved her in her rebranding incident.

"Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI." She smiles sheepishly, extending her arm to shake Lena's.

"She's my sister." Kara admits, not intending Lena's visit to be their first proper meet.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, thank you for saving my life from Corben." Lena smiles once again.

"I should be the one thanking you, Miss Luthor. You got the gun in time before he could harm me, if I saved your life, you saved mine also." She grins widely, and Lena feels her day brightened, and her stomach erupt with butterflies, and her cheeks burning up from the blush that started to travel to her cheeks.

_Does she like Alex Danvers?_

After their meet, Lena dreamed about the mysterious woman once again.

_"Lee, remember when we went to out first date? You we're so scared to get onto my bike. It was hilarious." She laughs hard, the kind of laugh that spreads to you, making you laugh as well._

_Bike__._

_"Can we stay here? It's a beautiful place, Lee. It reminds me of home." The woman finally reveals herself, only partially._ _She__ was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, with a pair of dark jeans, with her black leather jacket. Lena tries to look at her properly, but the only thing she notices is her hazel brown eyes, glistening in the sunlight. Almost like a James Dean daydream._

Lena wakes up the next day, writes about everything she remembers in the notebook, and is off to start her morning at L-Corp.

It's a month later when both the Danvers sisters come clean with their secrets to Lena over multiple glasses of wine.

"Lena, there's something I need to tell you.." Kara trails off, hands scratching her neck.

Lena looks at her, acting confused, she already knew she was Supergirl, Kara really didn't know how to lie properly.

"I'm-"

"Supergirl. Yes I know." Lena cuts Kara off, looking at her with such understanding.

"You know? You aren't mad?" Kara rambles on as Lena only smiles.

"I first thought that you didn't trust me with your secret to not be told of." Lena starts. "But then, I understood you were only trying to protect me." Lena smiles, looking at Kara who also smiled whole-heartedly.

"Then, I need to tell you something." Alex mutters, looking down.

"Sure Alex, anytime." Lena and Alex have been close friends since the day she met her in Kara's apartment.

"I work for the DEO, I'm not FBI." Alex sighs, looking at her. "I work with Kara." She added.

Lena's smile only went wider. "Good, atleast I know someone who can take care of the Kryptonian puppy." She chuckles as she looks at Alex who was dumbstruck, but eventually eases into her bright smile as Lena's heart made palpitations, and her stomach turned around making somersaults.

_"Lee, don't you dare!" The woman chuckles as she tries to pry away from Lena's wandering hands._

_"Oh, I dare." Lena laughs, as she tries tickles the woman._

_"No!" The woman starts to laugh uncontrollably, knee's bucking as she laughs harder than before._

_"Please! stop!" She laughs again and again, the laughter ringing in Lena's mind._

_"Okay, okay! only because I love you." Lena chuckles, her head buried in the woman's neck, smelling the scent of Armani Code, and the strands of red hair tickling her nose._

Lena finally wakes up with a smile on her face, writes everything on her notebook, and starts the day.

It's three years later, when she finally puts a face on the woman.

But it wasn't how she imagined it to be.


	2. It Was You All This Time?

Chapter **2**: It Was You All This Time?

Summary: When a mysterious woman appears in Lena's dreams, Lena makes a promise to put a face onto the intimate woman of her dreams.

Note: I do not own Supergirl. If I did everybody would be gay and Agentcorp would be canon.

* * *

"Alex!" Kara, or Supergirl, shouted worriedly whilst landing on the balcony of the DEO.

"What?" Director Alex Danvers turns around, looking at her foster sister, ready for the bad news.

"Lena is missing." Kara sighs and looks at Alex.

And Alex panics, _what?_ "We'll find her, Kara." She says, cutting the Kryptonian's train of thought.

"Did you check her penthouse?"

"No, but I couldn't pick up on her heartbeat, she's not in National City, Alex." Kara sighs, pacing around nervously.

"Okay, I'll send a team to go to her penthouse and investigate." Alex nods, and sends a team to Lena's penthouse.

Alex was worried, and had the right to be; she was supposed to ask her out tonight. The universe really finds a way to make her stay a single gay mess huh? Alex chuckles, not the happy one though, the one that's so sad. The CEO had proved to her many times that she was capable of putting up for herself, but what if something happened? What if they lose her, what if she loses her for good before she could even ask her out?

* * *

About an hour later, and a lot of searching with Brainy, and a lot of worrying from Alex when the team finally gets back with the evidence they found. Which was only a black hard-bound notebook.

"Only this?" Alex sighs, disappointed as the agents nod.

"Nothing else? No sign of forced entry?" Alex asks again, taking precautionary measures.

"Except for an empty glass of wine, there's nothing else Director Danvers." Agent Harris mumbles, handing her the notebook that was sealed in a ziplock bag.

"Good, go back to your work." Alex orders, after the team leaves, she groans out as she takes the notebook out of the ziplock bag.

The notebook had been a black leather hardbound journal, with only the first page written.

_Calloused hands_

_Armani Code_

_Husky voice_

_Short red hair_

_Leather jacket_

_Ducati Monster 797 Matte Black_

_Brown Hazel eyes._

_5' 7"_

_James Dean Daydream._

_Who are you?_

Alex gasps, looking at the list. Kara picks up on it, and speeds her way next to Alex, picks the notebook and reads it.

"Alex.." Kara looks at Alex, who had her eyes wide in surprise.

"That's you." Kara finishes, Alex in denial but blushes hard.

"No it isn't! I'm not a James Dean daydream!" Alex denies everything, chalking it up to just mere coincidence.

"Alex, this screams 'Alex Danvers' in a way it's never been screamed before."

"I didn't even use Armani around Lena, sure she knows about my bike but I never told her which model it is, and Lena definitely never saw it before. And my height... I'm silent about it." Alex denies, shaking her head to disapprove, when Kara shushes her.

"But think about it! You have always used Armani Code, you're a red head, and you have short hair. You're hands are very calloused, you're 5'7" and you have a Ducati Monster 797. Alex, this is you to the point even someone you barely knew would identify it's you." Kara defends, looking at her sister slightly annoyed at her obliviousness.

"But why was Lena writing abou- THE MANSION!" Alex exclaims, looks at her sister with hope spread through her, radiating the room.

"Wha- What?" Kara stutters, looking at her sister confused and amused on how she managed to shine with sudden hope.

"Lex's mansion." Alex mutters, as Kara still doesn't get it. "It's where she took Ruby when Reign happened. It has a cloaking ability and it's lead lined, that's why you can't find her." Alex explains and rushes through the locker rooms.

5 minutes later, she's out of the locker room with a white v-neck t-shirt, dark jeans and her favorite black leather jacket, her cologne very evident in her clothes. Her helmet was cradled under her left arm as her other hand held the keys to her Monster.

"I'm going, Alex." Kara tells Alex and her sister only replies with a firm: "No, stay."

Kara whines, not backing down.

"Please? I'll treat you? Potstickers?" Alex pleads, Kara knew about her crush on the infamous CEO, and with the help of Alex's bait, Kara finally gave in, telling her to be safe.

* * *

Alex finally pulls up, opens the keypad and enter the passcode to reveal the mansion. She parks her motorcycle next to the garage, hangs her helmet on the handle as her right hand held on to Lena's notebook, her favorite alien gun placed on her hip.

Alex finally makes it up to the door, and knocks

No response.

She knocks again, louder this time

No response.

Alex finally decides on busting in, she steps back, kicks the knob on the door. And wala! Door is opened.

Alex enters the mansion, her eyes searching for the young Luthor

"Lena?" Alex calls out, still no response.

Alex spends 5 minutes just looking for her, that's how big the mansion is, but she finally saw her on the balcony. In a sweatpants and a black hoodie, Alex's confidence know dropping. Alex knocks on the door, to make her presence known.

Lena turns around with a surprised look on her face.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Lena asks, still looking Alex up and down.

"I'm checking up on you, dummy, what did you think? Kara and I were worried." Alex scolded softly.

"I.. I wanted to get away from the busy streets for a while." Lena reasons, looking at Alex with a sad smile.

"What happened?" Alex asked, Lena wasn't the type of person to run away from her problems.

"Stress of the job, I guess." Lena shrugs, she knows it's not the reason of her presence here. She was still trying to identify the woman.

"Then why are you writing about me?" Alex asks, holding the notebook in her right hand, showing it to Lena.

"It's not you, Alex." Lena chuckles.

"Oh? okay, come here." And Alex hugs her tightly.

Lena was taken by surprise, but still eases in the hug, and finally smells the cologne.

_Armani Code._

When they finally break apart, Alex shows her calloused hands, result from years of holding a gun.

Then Lena notices her attire, the same one in her dreams,

_Dark jeans_

_White v-neck t-shirt_

_Leather jacket_

"Look at my bike, it's a Ducati Monster 797." Alex points out to the bike parked outside.

"I'm 5' 7" and I have short red hair." Alex mutters, pointing out to her hair.

Lena only looks at her eyes, notices the same color of hazel and the glistening look.

"Is it really you?" Lena smiles with tears, and Alex is taken aback.

"After all this time, it was only you." Lena's tears finally escapes, as she sobs into Alex.

"You said so many things in my dreams, Alex." Lena sniffles, still trapped in Alex's embrace.

"Now I get it, it all started when you saved me from the shooting." Lena sniffles once more, smiling at her revelation, and Alex's heart flutters.

"When I dreamed about you, we we're always in a field, and you were always wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with the same leather jacket. You still seemed mysterious to me, but your eyes... They're so warming and welcoming, and I knew you were a real person. Y- you told me you love me, told me I was everything you need, told me about stories of our relationship." Lena sobs again, knowing it can't happen.

"Lena.." Alex trails off.

"I know, Alex. I know you don't like-"

"I was suggesting that we go somewhere, somewhere that I think you'll remember from your dream." Alex mutters, cutting off Lena's ramble, and Lena nods.

A few minutes later, they're on the Ducati and ready to go to their location..

It took 45 minutes to get to their destination, but when Alex parks the bike, Lena smiles.

It's a field, nowhere near the fields in her dreams, but close enough.

"I don't know if it's the same, but it's a field." Alex mutters, looking at Lena nervously.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Alex." Lena thanks the redhead and traps her into a hug.

"Anytime, Lena." The Director smiles, looking at the woman, as they walk into the field.

"Lena.."

"Hmm?" She hums, looking at Alex.

"I was thinking about the dream, and how you said I told stories about our relationship that didn't even happened." Alex continues, and Lena only nods as the winds pick up on Alex's slicked back hair, making it flow to it's natural state, with her hair on the side of her face, and she chuckles nervously as she sees the brunnete look at her longingly.

"I was thinking, if you would like to have a date with me? You know after all of this." Alex mutters nervously, heart fluttering, waiting for the answer, and Lena only smiles.

"Of course, I would!" Lena laughs, looking at Alex with an amused smile, but then her smile breaks when she finally sees Alex, she looks so carefree with her smile, her hair was flowing with the wind, and her hazel eyes still glistened in the light. Just like in her dreams.

Lena finally gives in, and she scoots closer to Alex, their noses touching, their lips millimeters apart, and their lips finally meet.

Their kiss was slow, trying to enjoy the moment, Alex enters her tongue to taste Lena, all of her, and Alex's hands snake to Lena's waist, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss and they finally broke the kiss when air became a problem.

With Alex's hands on Lena's waist, Lena's hands found Alex's shoulders, placing them there, the both of them dancing in the fields, with the winds picking up on them.

"I never imagined meeting the woman in my dreams like this." Lena smiles.

"I didn't even know you dreamt." Alex chuckles smugly, looking at her beautiful green eyes, as Lena swats her shoulder.

"Jerk." Lena teases.

Alex chuckles, pulling her in closer.

"Do you like the name Lee?" Alex asks, looking once again into her emerald eyes.

"Lee.. I like that nickname." Lena smiles again.

"Yeah? I've been meaning to use it as soon I heard your name, but I was too scared you'll get mad at me." Alex teases.

"Shut up and kiss me." Lena swats Alex's shoulder again.

And Alex does, and Lena can feel her heart doing somersaults.

Lena couldn't ask for more in this moment, she finally met the woman in her dreams.

* * *

**Note: **And that's the end to our story! I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to review the story since this is my first time writing something like this! 3


End file.
